


Everything Is Fine

by CianTheMighty



Series: Handjob Ninja Chronicle [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianTheMighty/pseuds/CianTheMighty
Summary: Ryoma has been short-tempered and irritable for weeks. The Hoshidan Royals are stumped; they have no idea how to address the issue. Spurned by his family and comrades both, Ryoma is forced to approach Xander about an issue that he absolutely does not want to discuss. It turns out they have a lot more in common than either of them thought.(Note: This is a side-story to my "Handjob Ninja Chronicle" series that is independently readable, but based in the same universe.)





	1. Chapter 1

Xander had been on his way to the daily strategy meeting - his arms overburdened with valuable intelligence reports - when he first noticed that something was wrong. Ryoma was walking towards him on the garden path, preoccupied. It was a small thing, hardly worth noticing, but it quickly became rather pressing to Xander as the path was too narrow for two. He called out to Ryoma repeatedly but the samurai somehow failed to notice him right up until the last possible moment. " **Prince Ryoma!** " Xander bellowed, just short of dropping his papers and drawing his blade.

Ryoma stopped just short of barrelling headlong into Xander and blinked, as if only just now realizing that Xander was there. "Prince Xander... I am in no mood. Do you need me for something? Out with it."

"You nearly walked right into me," Xander said gruffly, allowing a little of his irritation to show. "Be mindful of where you are walking."

Ryoma clicked his teeth. "I will take that under advisement." His upper lip curled, and his expression contorted into an unpleasant grimace that disturbed Xander. "Did you need me for something? I am rather busy."

Xander opened his mouth to speak but then he caught himself. He had just been struck by the most peculiar notion, and he had no idea how to phrase it politely. "N-No, you just... forgive me for prying, Prince Ryoma, but is everything okay with you? You seem out of sorts."

Ryoma stiffened. "Have my sisters put you up to this?"

"Not at all," Xander said hastily. He was startled by the direction of Ryoma's thoughts. What on Earth did Hinoka and Sakura have to do with this? "You just seemed... distracted. If there is anything that I or any of the others can do for you, I ask that you let us know. There is no point in suffering alone."

"There is nothing, Prince Xander," Ryoma said firmly. "I would not come to you with my private problems even if there were something you could do. Forget about this. Everything is fine."

"I disagree," Xander demurred. "I called out to you several times and you did not notice me. That is unlike you. What if that lackadaisical attitude was carried onto the battlefield? Hoshido would lose two rulers in too short a space."

"Your concern is unwarranted and most unwelcome. Let me pass."

"I..." Xander still wanted to know what Hinoka and Sakura had to do with this but he could think of no kind way to ask. He would only make Ryoma angry again. "Forgive me for prying. Perhaps it is none of my concern after all." He stepped to the side of the path and let the irritable prince continue on his way. Xander watched him leave, yet another question dying on his lips. He hefted his papers into a more comfortable position. He did his best to put Ryoma out of his mind and continued on his way to the strategy meeting.

Later that day, Xander had it from Camilla and Elise that the Hoshidan Royals were apparently arguing over something. Xander found that curious, remembering his encounter with Ryoma, so he shared the incident with his sisters over brunch. They could not make much sense of it either. Two days after that, Xander was out patrolling the battlements with Laslow at his side. He spotted Ryoma on the practice court with Takumi; the two of them were engaged in a ferocious sparring match. Xander had half a mind to stay and watch. They seemed well matched to each other as swordsmen, which startled Xander.

Laslow seemed to read his thoughts. "Shall we go down there, milord?"

Xander could not quite talk himself out of it, so he nodded. "I think we can spare a moment."

Laslow murmured noncommittally as they took the stairs down into the courtyard. "Will we be joining them?"

Xander had to laugh at the easy confidence in Laslow's tone. "If you think you're really up for that, Laslow, then be my guest. Just try to keep all of your parts in one pile, or Elise may not be able to patch you back together properly."

Laslow snorted. "I have no desire to part with my flesh. I simply thought you might-" He trailed off spectacularly as Takumi suddenly darted forward like a viper. He aimed a vicious jab at Ryoma's upper body. Ryoma danced at the edge of his range, slipping past his defenses and somehow winding up behind him. He brought the practice blade down flat against Takumi's back, striking hard enough to leave a welt.

"Gods..." Xander groaned sympathetically. Takumi hissed in pain and stumbled forward a few steps. He planted his foot into the ground in front of him and swung his shinai around in a wide arc. Ryoma saw that coming from a mile away, and he ducked beneath it.

"He's far too emotional," Laslow murmured as he observed their exchange. "He's never going to land a strike if he keeps letting his anger get the better of him-" He trailed off again as Takumi managed to stop his blade mid-strike. He changed the direction of the blow. Ryoma was still coming up from the ground when the shinai fell on him like a hammer. Takumi let out a confused squawk as he landed a strike directly between the samurai's eyes. He brought the practice blade down with so much force that it broke off at the handle.

Takumi froze. Xander and Laslow froze. Ryoma keeled over backward and fell to the ground. He was not moving.

Takumi was too shocked to panic. Even Laslow was at a loss for words. Xander reprimanded them both and rushed forward to survey the damage. Ryoma was unconscious. He was bleeding from the forehead. Takumi helped Xander to haul Ryoma into a sitting position. Laslow had a vulnerary in his bag but Xander had him run to fetch Elise anyway. Xander used the vulnerary to stanch the bleeding. Ryoma was awake by the time Laslow returned.

Ryoma tried to brush them off, unsuccessfully. Xander made him sit and wait for Laslow to return. Once healed, Ryoma unsurprisingly begged off the remainder of the match. He was not feeling well, so they would continue their bout at another time. Takumi rolled his eyes at the excuse. "If you say so..." He muttered.

Ryoma clicked his teeth in annoyance. "I do say so, and right now I am telling you to knock it off. I have heard what you have to say and I will take your words under advisement. I refuse to discuss this any longer, Takumi. Is that understood?"

Xander bit his tongue. It was not his place to pry in the man's affairs but he thought it best to avoid an argument. "I-If you would like to continue your training, Prince Takumi, then perhaps Laslow can step in for Ryoma."

Takumi gave Laslow an appraising look as Ryoma left the practice field. "I'm not uninterested," Takumi said slowly. Ryoma spared one last glance for them and then he was gone. He had a look on his face that Xander thought he recognized, but could not quite place. "Your swordsmanship is famous even in Hoshido, Prince Xander. I'm interested to know what kind of talent a man of your caliber would hire as his personal protection."

Xander nodded firmly at Takumi's reasoning. "Laslow is a talented swordsman with a unique fighting style that I am sure you have never encountered before. I am sure he will prove a fine challenge."

"He'd better not slow me down."

Laslow laughed. "I would never dream of it, milord. Shall we dance? My blade is itching for a good bout."

Xander stayed a few minutes longer, watching their exchange, and then he left. He tried to put Ryoma out of his mind but he could not. He was obviously brooding over something personal. Xander had no way of knowing what had caused this division in the Hoshidan Royal Family but he thought that, with a little more information, he might be able to discover the truth. Could it be that he was...?

Xander shook his head. He and Ryoma were similar in many ways but there were some leaps in logic he could not make in good faith without having all the facts. He would have to ask Ryoma directly to get those facts, and he could think of no pretense nor plausible excuse for doing so. If it was a simple matter of emotionality then Xander would have passed it off as a personal concern... but Takumi should not have been able to land such a clean shot on Ryoma. If a blunder like that occurred on the battlefield, Hoshido would lose another heir. Ryoma was supposed to be better than that. Not even Takumi had acknowledged that as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander had been all but trapped in his study - poring over scouting reports for hours and hours - when the knock at his door came. Ryoma's voice came from outside, oddly hoarse. Xander blinked. Ryoma wanted to talk to him now? He had thought that Ryoma was avoiding him after their ill-fated conversation in the castle gardens. He rubbed his eyes. He had been poring over the aforementioned reports for so long that he was starting to go mad. He had a sudden, immense craving for a cup of Dwyer's best. "Prince Xander? Are you in there?" Ryoma called out, knocking on the door again. "I would speak with you about a private matter."

Xander briefly attempted to tidy his papers before deciding that it was pointless. He smoothed his cravat and tried his best to make himself presentable. That, too, was pointless. "Aye. You may enter."

Ryoma opened the door and came inside. His head was hanging low, and he had a dour look on his face that sobered Xander immediately. He had bags under his eyes and the freshly healed skin over the cut on his forehead was still pink and raw. He did not sit down when Xander offered him a seat and he stood with his arms tightly crossed. Xander considered sending for Dwyer and coffee but he thought better of it.

"Have you recovered from your bout with Prince Takumi?" Xander asked, briefly wondering if that was indelicate.

Ryoma stiffened. "Think nothing of it, Prince Xander. Our bouts may seem violent to ignorant outsiders, but we are training for war and Takumi is very passionate. I myself told Takumi to go as hard as he could, without regard for my safety, and he obliged."

Xander stifled a grimace. "Your mistake, then. Frankly, you seem exhausted."

Ryoma chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. When he spoke again his voice was even worse than before. "If even you think so... then perhaps I really am at the end of my rope. My siblings have been telling me as much, and I have somehow managed to alienate them all in my efforts to ignore them. Even Sakura will not speak with me. I suppose it takes a blow to the head for me to finally listen to reason."

Xander digested that information as it was given without comment. "Is there something on your mind, Prince Ryoma? Something that you feel comfortable sharing? You mentioned a private matter."

"Y-Yes, actually," Ryoma replied, nodding firmly. "Forgive me for this. I feel that I must apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Xander blinked. "Whatever for? You have done nothing to me. Or has something happened that I do not yet know about?"

"N-No," Ryoma said immediately, shaking his head and confusing Xander further. "Not exactly. Rather... there is nothing that you need to know. I am not apologizing for something that I have done in the past. I am apologizing for what I am about to subject you to."

"That sounds rather ominous," Xander said dryly.

"Y-Yes," Ryoma agreed. "I have a question that I have wanted to ask you. I want to make it clear before we speak of it that I will not force you to answer my questions. It, erm, has been suggested to me that you of all people may be uniquely equipped to aid me with this particular issue, but it can be an awkward thing to discuss, so I would prefer it if we kept the matter private."

"As ominous as they may be... I think that I can agree to those terms," Xander said carefully. "I will endeavor to aid you despite any awkwardness. Speak your mind, Prince Ryoma, and I will do the same."

"I thank you for that," Ryoma replied. He rubbed the back of his neck, still looking incredibly bashful. It mystified Xander to see. He had never known Ryoma to get so flustered. "Y-You are Crown Prince of your kingdom," Ryoma began. "Obviously. And I am the High Prince of mine. Our cultures are different, and it would be unworthy of me to compare them, but in both of our kingdoms there is no closer position of equivalence. In this manner, we are the same."

Xander nodded slowly, absorbing the information as it was given to him. "Are you saying you want to discuss matters of the crown?"

"Not exactly," Ryoma replied, shaking his head. "It's more a matter of the head that wears the crown. You are an important man. You have your own retinue. You are waited on night and day by people who hope to present you in the best possible light. How do you keep any privacy in such circumstances? H-How do you make time for more, uh, personal matters?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Xander said slowly. "Privacy? I have privacy, same as anyone else. I don't think it matters that I am the Crown Prince."

"I see..." Ryoma deflated. "I had thought that... but of course not. Forgive me, Xander. Perhaps we are not the same after all."

"I don't understand. Ryoma-"

"Just never mind," Ryoma insisted. "Forget that this conversation ever happened."

"Ryoma, wait a damn moment!" Xander tried to go after him but by the time he had maneuvered around his desk Ryoma had already disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Luckily, Xander was familiar enough with the castle grounds that he could find his way from place to place with relative ease. Castle Corrin was quite large, all considered, and it held many mysteries. Time flowed erratically in this place. Coming and going would cause the timestream to jump in fits and starts. Corrin had dug a small ore spring almost immediately after arriving on the Astral Plane and in the time since it had grown to become a roaring river in the middle of a small thicket. Finding his way through such a place was a point of pride as far as Xander was concerned. How could you trust the path when the land itself kept changing on you?

He had a much easier time of things when he caught the sound of babbling water. He spotted a gap in the canopy where he assumed the river would be. He thought he had learned enough from his conversation with Kagero to determine where Ryoma had gone. He emerged from the underbrush to find himself in a small clearing. It seemed the ground there had a small sandstone deposit; the trees had grown around it to shape the clearing. Xander spotted a shinai propped up against an oak tree and smiled.

He and Ryoma really were alike.

Xander emerged from the treeline onto the riverbank. He dipped his toes in the water and regretted it instantly; the water was frigid. He stopped a moment to take in the sights.

"It's beautiful here," Xander murmured. He found the sound of the water soothing, and the feel of the spray on his skin... he would have to come back one day when he was not preoccupied. He spotted Ryoma sitting on the riverbank some distance upstream. Ryoma had not noticed him. He was sitting with his legs crossed, hunched over himself and mumbling. Xander hesitated as he wondered how best to approach. He waded into the ankle deep shallows and made his way towards Ryoma.

Neither his footfalls nor his passage through the water did anything to call Ryoma's attention. "Ryoma." Xander scowled at how mousey his voice was and tried again. "Prince Ryoma!" Ryoma flinched as badly as if he had been electrified. So much for meditation solving the issue. "I, er... I was hoping that we might continue our conversation from earlier."

"I suppose me must," Ryoma muttered.

"G-Good," Xander replied, trying to look past the venom in his tone. His irritability was worse than ever. "I-I... well, frankly, people are concerned about you. You asked me something earlier and you said that it would be an awkward question. I fear that I failed to understand your meaning and that I disheartened you in some way."

"I imagine you did," Ryoma muttered, turning away from Xander.

"Will you not look at me?" Xander wondered, disheartened. He hauled himself out of the water to stand at Ryoma's back. "It does not escape me that you placed your trust in me earlier. I want to return the favor in some way. I want to help you if I can."

"You will have to forgive me for being abrupt with you," Ryoma said carefully, "... but I would rather you be anywhere else but here right now. I am not feeling well, Xander. If you insist that we have this conversation can we not continue another time?"

"You seemed eager to talk to me before," Xander countered, growing frustrated. "Do you want me to fetch Elise? Perhaps she can take care of your little problem and then we can talk."

"N-No!" Ryoma snapped. His ears were bright red. "Anything but that, please. Gods! Can you just leave? I am begging you."

"Why are you begging?" Xander was baffled. Ryoma would not face him, so he walked around to Ryoma's front. "Since when does the High Prince beg? Your behavior is affecting morale, Ryoma. Your siblings are worried about you. Surely you can spare the time to figure this, er..."

 _"Why are you still here!?"_ Ryoma snapped. "Is this not enough? Must you broadcast my shame to the entire castle before you are satisfied?"

"A-Ah." Xander could feel himself going scarlet. Ryoma was not here for meditation after all. His hands were trying and failing to cover what looked like a painfully engorged member. Either he had been teasing it for hours or it had been ages since he'd had any relief.

_Relief...?_

"So this is what you meant when you..." Xander had to stop himself from saying any more. "I-I, um, forgive me, Ryoma, it's just... I cannot guarantee that nobody else will come and see you like this. Saizo is probably somewhere in the trees even as we speak and Corrin may come along seeking fresh ore at any moment. I am trying to think of something to help you and, uh..."

"There is nothing to think on," Ryoma said dolorously. "Just leave me to my shame and go."

"Absolutely not," Xander said firmly. "What if one of my sisters saw you? Gods, Ryoma! You should be more careful in future. You need to find a place where you can do this sort of thing without being seen by anyone."

"What on Earth do you think I have been trying to do?" Ryoma snapped.

"I have it," Xander said suddenly, snapping his fingers. "I spotted a practice blade in the clearing. I will make use of that."

"What do you mean?"

"You will remain here by the riverside and take care of your, um, business," Xander said excitedly. "I will remain in the clearing under the pretense of training and dissuade anyone from using the spring until you are finished. Would that be an acceptable compromise?"

"You... you would do that for me?"

Xander nodded. "I understand the burden, Ryoma."

Ryoma was oddly quiet. "I suppose you do understand after all... Xander."

Xander felt his face go warm again. "Well... just make sure that you come and get me when you are finished. I don't want to be stuck playing with my sword all day." He wondered vaguely why Ryoma was laughing so hard as he departed via the woodland trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander heard nothing further of the matter for the rest of the week, and gladly too. He did not think he could look Ryoma in the eye without remembering what he had seen. He had almost managed to forget about the incidents when Prince Takumi suddenly broached the subject over dinner one night in the Mess Hall. "So... you have no doubt noticed that my brother has been out of sorts for a while," Takumi said dryly. "From the sound of things it seems that you were able to help him. I wanted to thank you, Prince Xander, for everything you have done. You have spared our family a great deal of pointless grief."

Xander choked on his coffee when it occurred to him what Takumi was referring to. "H-He actually spoke to you about that?"

Takumi did not seem to notice how his words had affected Xander. "I think the results speak for themselves. I do not know what the two of you discussed but it seems to have done him good. I was unable to do that much, so... I thank you."

Xander was genuinely baffled. "I don't understand - what results are these? I haven't so much as seen Ryoma since we spoke that time. Has there been a development?"

Takumi chuckled. "You really are committed to that grumpy facade of yours. I'm almost impressed. You are a far kinder man than you let on. I hope you have someone in your life who will tell you that, preferably in such a way that you are forced to listen. You have my gratitude all the same."

"Think nothing of it," Xander insisted. What sort of stories had Ryoma shared with Takumi? He had no idea how much Takumi really knew. "You should know that I did nothing worthy of comment."

Xander could tell that Takumi did not believe him. The conversation stuck with him for several days until one night when Ryoma came to visit him in his private quarters. He was dressed in a fine kimono of a similar color and make to the one he had been wearing at the riverside that day. "Xander. I have come to continue our previous conversation." His tone was as dour as ever though the irritability - the frustration - was all but gone. "I want to thank you for making the best of a terrible situation. I was... in a bad way at the time, and I imagine that things would have gone poorly indeed had you left the matter to my own blinkered judgment. You have my sincere gratitude."

Xander was extremely hesitant to take up the conversation. "Try not to worry about that," he said slowly. "I simply thought it was the best solution at the time. It would not do to have anyone see you in that state. I saw a need and acted appropriately. You would have done the same in my position."

"Indeed I would," Ryoma nodded, grinning broadly. "Which is why I have come to return the favor."

"I..." Xander blanched. "You what?"

"I understand the burden," Ryoma replied. "Your words, Xander. I will say them back to you now. You helped me to ease my burden. I have often wondered these past few days if it is not possible to return the favor. If you wish to take the time to seek relief of whatever nature... then I will take the time to turn people away from your door.

"I, er..." Xander did not know what to say. "Ryoma..."

"Try to consider it," Ryoma insisted. "Should I remind you that you started this? I am only attempting to return a favor."

"It was not my intention to make a habit of this," Xander snapped. He caught himself. "I-I suppose I can appreciate the gesture, at least."

"Will you not take some time tonight?" Ryoma wondered.

"I don't..." Xander bit his lip. He hated this. It was a genuinely tempting offer. He wanted to refuse out of hand... but if Ryoma was already seeing things in these terms then there was no longer any need for modesty. He had seen Ryoma in a terribly compromising position. It was not as if Ryoma was asking him to return the favor in that sense. He could enjoy a private interlude. He might even have the liberty of taking his time.

"Xander?"

"If you can promise me that absolutely no one will learn of this arrangement," Xander said hesitantly.

"I give you my solemn vow," Ryoma said immediately.

"D-Do you have something to occupy yourself in the interim? People may wonder at the High Prince of Hoshido guarding my door."

"I assumed as much," Ryoma replied. "That is why we will not be doing this in your quarters. I would suggest we go somewhere - somewhere that I have reason to be. Some place with access to a private space, preferably equipped with creature comforts and cushions--"

"Clearly you know of such a place?" Xander asked.

"I do," Ryoma replied. "As dour as you Nohrians think my people... we know how to relax. My sisters and I have arranged a small chamber in the west wing of the castle. It is very near to the training courts, which are practically empty in the twilight hours. I can train myself not twenty steps from your door. How about it, Xander?"

* * *

Ryoma had not been kidding; the Hoshidans knew exactly how to relax. Xander was shown to an isolated chamber that was filled from tip to tail with exotic luxuries the likes of which Xander had never seen. The chamber was designed for lounging; there were innumerable cushions, and soft blankets for sleeping under. Silken curtains adorned the walls, and the air was filled with sweet Izumo incense.

Ryoma, for his part, cannily showed Xander where the best alcohol was kept. Sake was by no means what Xander was used to, but Ryoma showed him how to warm the drink to its greatest effect. He would be able to fix himself a cup whenever he wished. "There are also a great many, er, sundries in the cabinet," Ryoma informed him. "I make no excuses or apologies for the items inside. They are simply there for you if you choose to make use of them. I am not personally responsible for replenishing those items, so you may feel free to use them without me finding out which items you chose."

"Again, Ryoma, you make it sound so incredibly ominous," Xander commented.

"Y-Yes," Ryoma muttered wearily. "Forgive me for that. Perhaps this all has not come out as was intended."

"As long as we are on the same page, it should not be an issue," Xander replied. "What sort of sundries have you, uh-?"

"Products that are suitable for our purpose," Ryoma explained tightly. "It was, uh... oh, very well. I stocked the cabinet myself with some things that you may enjoy." He blushed a little. "Sakura and Hinoka had their own suggestions for particular relaxants. Again, I make no apologies, but I asked an apothecary what sort of aids he thought might be suitable. He had some interesting recommendations but some of them are a bit..."

“This is getting more ominous by the second,” Xander pointed out. “I understand your intention, however, and I thank you for the gesture.” He could not help but blush. “I suppose that I should, er…”

“Yes,” Ryoma said hastily. “Come and talk to me when you have finished with your, uh...” He made a crude gesture.

“I will do that,” Xander hissed, blushing badly. Ryoma turned on his heel and excused himself from the chamber.

All too quickly… Xander was left alone with himself and no idea where to begin. He obviously understood the mechanics of the deed. He was a man. He had been a young man. It was just a little strange to be among such foreign luxuries. Being in that chamber felt like being in a conversation with Ryoma.

Xander was not overly encumbered by his armor and he shrugged it off without incident. He gathered that a drink might loosen his inhibitions; sake was more intoxicating than Nohrian wines but it suited his purpose well enough. He drank a little without warming it. "He said that there were sundries, eh...?" Xander made his way to the cabinet that Ryoma had indicated.

Lubricant was easy enough to identify, though there were more varieties in the cabinet than Xander had known existed. Bottles of strange smelling potions with descriptions unlike anything that Xander had ever seen were included within. He left those untouched when he realized that they were meant to be drunk. He did not think he was ready for that yet.

Xander fidgeted in his seat. He fixed himself a second cup of sake and drank it immediately. Should he get naked? He was at liberty to do so.

Ryoma would know better than to enter without knocking first. He decided to remain partially dressed. He arranged himself on the cushions and tried palming his crotch. It was... okay, that was working rather well.

He shifted slightly, feeling a distinct heaviness in his privates that he knew was a sign of sexual dissatisfaction. How long had it been since he had done this? Just... given himself an orgasm? He had almost forgotten what it felt like.

His palming became more insistent... damn near urgent. It was working well enough for him that he had the thought to remove his trousers. He left his smallclothes on. He pulled the gum of his undergarments down to hook them under his balls.

His cock stood proudly like a soldier at attention, pointing up at his own face. Xander opened up one of the lubricants and applied it to his palms. It had a pleasant warming effect, which translated into some very lovely feelings on the shaft of his cock. He was able to really lean into the deed... arousing himself... giving himself genuine pleasure... and bringing himself to a gratifying climax.

Xander took a moment to calm himself down. His brow was slick with sweat, which surprised him. He did not think that he had worked himself up so much. He wondered, briefly, if he might be able to have another go at himself while he was there.

He was not as sensitive as he thought he would be, so quickly after an orgasm, so he started masturbating again. His stamina was much greater for his second time, so he was able to enjoy himself fully. His enthusiastic stroking made slick sounds that would have stymied him with chagrin, had he been in his own chambers. He came for the second time with a satisfied groan.

He cleaned himself up with disposable tissues, replacing the warming lubricant in the cupboard. He fixed his clothes as well as he could before he left the chamber to speak with Ryoma. He kept wondering if his hair was at all disheveled. There was no way of knowing how he looked.

Ryoma had been training in earnest while Xander was... indisposed inside the chamber. His training clothes were damp with evening dew, and there were dark patches of sweat extending from his neck and armpits. He peered at Xander curiously as he approached the practice court. Xander felt himself blush under the intensity of the High Prince's regard but he kept his composure otherwise. "So?" Ryoma prompted him eagerly. "How was it?"

Xander stifled a groan at the forwardness of the question. How was he supposed to answer something like that? Should he wax poetic about the masturbation, or the orgasms? Should he thank Ryoma for the warming oil that he used on his cock? "It was... nice," Xander said lamely. "Thank you, Ryoma. In spite of everything this was a lovely idea."

Ryoma grinned broadly. "I am very happy to hear that. When would you like me to return?"

Xander blanched. "You mean you want to do this again?"

"Why not?" Ryoma wondered. "It seems to have worked out well for the both of us. This problem that you and I share is not like to go away after a single session no matter how wisely that session was spent. That we make a habit of this way well serve us both in the end."

"You are not wrong about that," Xander said lamely. "I just worry that we may cross some kind of line."

"I think I understand," Ryoma said thoughtfully. "If it bothers you that I know your weakness... then mayhap you could take solace in the fact that you have already discovered mine. I cannot hope to shame you without having my own shameful secrets laid bare. In that mutually assured destruction mayhap we will find some manner of compromise.

"Heh." Xander chuckled ruefully. "So, you're saying we should both just agree not to worry about it? Is it really that simple?"

"I am game if you are," Ryoma reasoned. "Do we have an arrangement?"


End file.
